crossover2
by moonfan4eva
Summary: the sequel to crossover peace!


**Sequel to crossover chapter one:**

After I saw the crack open up I was shocked (_**A/N THIS IS MYSTI'S P.O.V, CARRY ON.**_), I didn't realize that he would actually die but it's still freaky, right? Soon Ethan and Mr. Benny rabbit came over and asked, "Sarah, Mysti? You okay?" "Jesse, crack, undead warriors, gone." I stammered. Pointing to the ground where the scratch is. "Benny, maybe you should put a spell on her." "No, I'm not crazy, I know what I saw!" I said just above a whisper. As I ran I heard them screaming at me to stop but at a distance so that they didn't die. Sarah was the loudest I ran and locked myself in the gym and slumped to the ground by the door, trying to figure out what happened, okay let's see,

A) I saw Sarah's vampire ex- boyfriend

B) He and his friend got dragged to the land of the dead

And

C) I think Greek mythology is coming to life.

Yep, that seals it; I've officially lost my mind. Then Ethan, Sarah and Mr. Benny rabbit started banging on the door, "Mysti, let us in! Now!" they said. "No! Not until you explained what just happened!" I told them angrily. "Fine! Just open the door and let us in!" I opened the door and they came in and they sat down, I sat down next to Sarah. I waited for them to tell me what was going on when a huge bang directed our attention to the door, it was Jesse. "I'm back, miss me?" he asked. "How'd you come back, and no, none of us missed your ugly face." I said. "I simply ran." He said. I growled, "Mysti, growling psychotically will not help." Jesse said. I turned my back on him, and asked my cousin, "So, Mr. Geek and Mr. Benny rabbit, what were you going to say?" "Watch out!" they screamed. And I turned and gave Jesse a bloody nose. I stood frozen when he bared his fangs and lunged, I cringed and then 8 undead warriors popped out of nowhere and grabbed him and I was frozen in shock, the last thing I remember before passing out was Jesse being hauled once again back to the dead land. When I woke up I was in my black room, it had fire on it and it said in my handwriting, '_dead rox!'_ it was my motto. Just then I heard a tapping on the balcony window, it was Rory. I sighed and opened the window. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked. "Yes, let me in." "Fine, come in. but be quiet, my parents said I can only be up till' 11:00 on school night's and my parents are sleeping." "What's your curfew on weeknights?" "1:00." I pulled out my wii™ and stuff and finally found my favorite game, Skate board Damage! ™. (P.s not a real game.) I showed Rory and waved it around a little, "Wanna play?" he nodded. I got out the controls and set it up. I set it on two players and got our names in, my name was Bone Crusher! And Rory's was Wimpy ! "Hey! How come you got the cool name?" "Because it's my house." I started playing and I did a handstand on the board, then I jumped back on my feet and did a sharp turn to avoid the junk in my way, I quickly regained my balance and I grinded the stair rail while Rory went on the stairs bumping on them, he fell and I won! "And that's why I'm the Bone Crusher!" I said. After we cleaned up Rory started flirting to me. "Rory, are you flirting with me?" I asked his face turned completely red. "Uhm, no?" he said. "Then what do you call this? 'I think you're pretty, wanna catch a movie later?'" I asked; he looked down at his wrist. "Oh, look at the time! I got to go home." "You're not even wearing a watch!" I said. He flew out the window without another word. "Bye," I whispered. And closed the balcony door. And lay down, staring at the ceiling and replaying everything I've ever done with Rory, including when I first met him. Then a voice made me jump, "I thought he'd never leave." I looked over to see my cousin, Benny. (_**A/N- I CHANGED IT FROM ETHAN TO BENNY, SORRY.**_) "What are you doing in my room? Get out!" I said. "Well, I have to…" I gave him an evil look and he said "you know; I have to go home anyways, bye." And he ran and jumped out the window, "Bye!" I called as he landed on the rose bush, that's a lot of thorns. _Wow, being mean and scaring people is fun! _I thought. Then I lie down and go to sleep; I had the weirdest dream, I was in the underworld and I saw Jesse and he was staring at a guy on a throne made out of bones, waiting. "Jesse, you shall not harm my daughter." Said the man. "Why not?" Jesse asked. "Because she is my daughter, and I can make you vulnerable to the sun at night." The man threatened. "Hades, I do not wish to be threatened." Said Jesse. "Well, then you shall not harm my daughter." Said Hades. Then they both looked right at me, Jesse silently bared his fangs; Hades said, "Beware of dangers, Mysti." Then the dream faded and then I was at Ethan's house and benny was talking, "—I tried to talk to her but I got scared." "Why?" "She gave the evil eye. And you know she get's a perfect evil 10 on the evil looks." I smirked. Then Ethan said, "We have to tell her before its too late!" then some one called from downstairs, "Benny! Your grandmothers here to pick you up!" benny left and I said, "too late for what?" and I woke up it was 7:30 in the morning a minute or so later my mom called from downstairs, "Mysti! Wake up!" I got up and got dressed in my t-shirt that I use to go jogging in, it was black with a skull on the bottom corner and my black gym shorts I quickly brushed my hair and teeth and got my sneakers on. My mom was waiting to walk with me to school; we ate some vanilla yogurt than left. Once my mom left I headed to my locker and a crowd of boys coming to flirt with me came into view. I was used to this every day someone or a bunch of boys came to my locker but I always said, "N-O! Do you know what that spells? No." and walked off. But today they didn't leave me alone. Ugh, boys; I went to first period and Mr. Paige kept asking me, "Mysti, would you like some _blood_?" every one but me assumed he was kidding. The day was exactly like that the teachers asking me the same thing. Soon it was lunch I walked over to Ethan and Mr. Benny rabbit and asked, "I saw you guys talking about something last night in a dream. What were you talking about?" they looked at each other, "we'll explain later." "No not later; now!" I told them. "Alright, you're the daughter of Hades, god of the dead."

_**A/N—HEY PEOPLES! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE, I'M GONNA DO A SEQUEL. PEACE! – MOONFAN4EVA**_


End file.
